The Match - Jily Fic
by livy bear
Summary: During the first Quidditch match of the year, James has a brilliant idea. Evans can't say no this time. fluff, one shot, short, rubbish description.


The rain pelted down on the Quidditch Pitch, where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams buzzed around like flies. The score was an even 50-50 and had taken almost two hours of that Saturday. It was cold, wet, dreary, and everyone wanted to go back inside. Well mostly everyone.

James Potter, Chaser and Captain for Gryffindor, flew around the Pitch one more time before throwing the Quaffle into Ravenclaw goal posts. That was ten more points for Gryffindor, and now Ravenclaw had the ball. Marlene Mckinnon-another chaser-tailed the Ravenclaw chaser closely. A bludger went flying past the chaser, and he ducked losing his grip on the Quaffle. Marlene caught it easily and passed to James. He turned on a pin and flew straight back toward the Ravenclaw goal posts.

Something stopped him halfway across the field-or rather, some_one_. He noticed the flash of ginger hair observing him from the stands, and he _had_ to. The opportunity was too perfect to pass up. James headed to the stands, ignoring the shouts he got from his fellow teammates. He maneuvered his broom to hover just above her, flipped himself over so he was hanging his face inches from hers, and grinned.

"Go out with me, Evans?"

"You're in the middle of a match, Potter!" She shouted at him, batting at his Quidditch robes that were dangling in her face. He only grinned more, for he loved it when she spoke. She had a nice sort of voice. Nice eyes too. They were very impossibly green.

"And I will continue the match once you give me an answer!" He retorted, reaching out with his free hand to touch her cheek. She flushed deep red, though that could have been from the rain. It was probably from the rain. Why would she blush for him? Unless, she _liked _him... No. That's not something he could think about just then.

"If I say yes, will you get back to the game?" She sighed; exasperated with the antics he had kept up since Fourth Year. He brightened at her lack of outright refusal.

"Most likely,"

"Most likely," She responded with a smug grin of her own. He felt his heart jump once it had processed that this was her answer. It wasn't no! He nearly kissed her right there, in the middle of a game, but instead he sped off to the goal posts and threw the Quaffle just as the announcer-Jane Seaway-shouted something about Gryffindor's Seeker catching the Snitch.

"Today's been a good day, Padfoot." James remarked as the team exited the changing rooms to a crowd of excited Gryffindors (and some Hufflepuffs). Sirius almost responded, but was cut off by a shriek of James's name.

He spun, expecting some manner of Sixth Year to come gushing over, but he was wrong. She threw her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. He stood still for a moment, heart beating irregularly. Stepping back, she looked at him with _those _eyes-the really impossibly green ones-and smiled. "Congratulations, James."

"Th-thanks, Lily." He stuttered. She'd called him James. She'd used his name, his real, honest to god name. She hadn't said it with any sort of mocking tone, or mirth. She'd just said it. He felt like he could fly, sans broom. His heart continued to hammer against his ribs in irregular beats, and he was glad she couldn't hear. Though he thought if she'd been a little closer-hugged him a little tighter-she could have felt it.

"Now about that date?" She linked her arm through his, and he tripped while walking.

"You were serious?" He was astounded.

"Of course I was serious! You thought I wasn't?" She blinked at him, and it was very obvious she thought he was being a dolt.

"You've never said yes before..."

"James Potter!" She laughed-oh Godric Gryffindor, he loved it when she did that. "_Yes_, I will go on a date with you, and _yes_, I mean it!" And he couldn't stop himself. He swept her up in his arms, spinning her around a couple times before carefully depositing her back on the ground. She didn't let go of him though. She had put her arms around his shoulders, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, while he swung her with his hands around her waist.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, time to plan my proposal, yeah?" He joked, masking up how deeply happy he really was, but he was sure she could see it in his eyes.

"Plan the wedding," She played along.

"Pick a Best Man," He laughed, knowing it would be Sirius.

"Choose a Maid of Honor," Lily glanced subconsciously over at her friends.

"Buy a house somewhere," James flung his arm over her shoulders as they began the trek back to the castle.

"And name our kids,"

"I'm thinking something like James Jr."

"Vetoed. What about...Harry?"

"I like that."

"But where oh where shall our first date be?"

And they went on like that, debating the finer points of what they're figurative life would be like. Of course Lily thought it all a fun joke, but James-unbeknownst to her-couldn't be more serious. And when the time came, and they bought a house, planned and had the wedding, and Lily told him she was pregnant, he remembered the conversation. He would grin at her when she panicked about a name, and remind her that they'd already chosen one. She would smile, laugh, and kiss him because she'd forgotten.

They decided their first date would be to Hogsmeade, where he'd been asking her since Fourth Year anyways. It was very fitting.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a little something I decided to write while I work on a longer Jily fic that I am having writers block with. This is super duper short and a little quick in the character development department, I know, but it's a strong image I've had of James for a long while. I always pictured that he would just ask Lily in the middle of a game-annoying everyone and probably earning some sort of detention later.**

**I just really like Jily fluff okay? Okay.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot. :) Props to JKR and WB for fantastic movies/books.**


End file.
